Hideous
by The GirlieGyarados
Summary: Presented here is something about a Golbat and a Crobat, the state of being they live in. In diaogue form.


Hideous  
***  
  
A/N: ....::in a dark graveyard lit only by the light of the full moon, we zoom in on a freshly-dug grave. Lightning strikes from nowhere and a very familiar taloned hand punches up from the wet loam. Within seconds, the rest of the body is revealed to be....::  
TGG: I LIIIIIIIIVVE!!!!!!!!....Well, in a sense.  
EGRO: ::rolls eyes:: Idiot.  
TGG: Hush. Annnnnysum, here, I have for you an interesting piece of work...  
EGRO: If you'd said "bizarre and scary", they'd think that you were talking about yourself. ::snicker::   
TGG: Shut up. Anyways, this is a dialogue. About a Golbat. Or Crobat. Take your pick. ::snicker:: See if you can pick up what I mean...  
  
Disclaimer: YES!!! I OWN GOLBAT!! Three of 'em at levels 30, 35, and 47, respectively. (in case you don't get it, no, I have no rights to pokemon...)  
  
***  
  
"Hey, didja hear about Koga?"  
  
"Yes! I know! His Golbat _evolved!_"  
  
"Amazing, isn't it? They say this is the first time something like this had ever happened. No Golbat has ever evolved before."  
  
"Yeah, it's weird. According to the scientists, it was a happiness evolution. Level didn't matter."  
  
"Sounds reasonable to me. I mean, all of the Golbat you hear about, the big important battlers like the one that belongs to Mandy, they're all extremely high level. Such high levels that it ain't even funny."  
  
"And Koga's new pokemon-they did call it-the new evolution-a Crowbat, right?"  
  
"Crobat."  
  
"Same difference. Anyways, it's at a lower level than Mandy's, isn't it? Almost ten levels below, right?"  
  
"I think so. Ten or thereabouts."   
  
_pause_  
  
"But that's interesting."  
  
"Mmm? What's interesting?"  
  
"You remember how we were just talking about Mandy's Golbat?"  
  
"Yeah, and how it's a much higher level than Koga's?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you remember those telecasts about Mandy?"  
  
"Who could forget? That Golbat has more toys than all my kids combined!"  
  
"And more jewels than my mother-in-law. The point is, if the evolution is a happiness one, then why didn't Mandy's evolve? If all that stuff and attention ain't making it happy, then Lord knows what would."  
  
"Yeah. That is weird."  
  
"Yeah. No one knows why, either."  
  
"Ain't the scientists trying to figure it out?"  
  
"Please. They're researchers and behaviorists, not psychiatrists."  
  
"Well, they are trying some, right?"  
  
"Kinda, yes. But I think that it's the reporters who are trying more to figure it out."  
  
"Eh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, on the TV, Koga was refusing to comment. He just kinda glared at everyone who tried to ask him about his pokemon."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I think he knows why it evolved, but he doesn't want to tell anyone."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I mean, like, he doesn't want to give out the secret of how Golbat evolves."  
  
"Because then everyone would evolve their Golbat and end up with the new evolution and he wants to be the only one with this really strong new pokemon?"  
  
"Maybe, though I'd like to think the greatest pokemon trainers in the world are a bit less selfish than that. He looked kinda...pained about the whole thing."  
  
"...Okay..."  
  
"Seriously! He looked real angry and crap about the whole thing."  
  
"You're being paranoid. He always looks like that whenever someone asks about his Golbat."  
  
"You have a point. He's really sensitive about the poor creature."  
  
"Mmm. And everyone wants to know how he could battle with a blind Golbat, I remember the interviews. He always got so angry when people criticized his choice of pokemon."  
  
"But you gotta admit, that Golbat was amazing-even though it was blind!"  
  
"Yeah! I think the only comment ever made by Koga about his blind pokemon was that it had a great deal more spirit than your average pokemon, and especially your average Golbat."  
  
"That's pretty deep. Fighting spirit is everything in battles."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Tell me-Who do you think would win?-Mandy's Golbat or the Crowbat?"  
  
"It's Crobat."  
  
"Whatever."  
***  
A/N: Whatcha think? I took a break from DBZ to write this....I, as always, do hope that you like. Buh-bye now.   



End file.
